Dynastia Dunów/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb w roli mieszkańców starożytnych Chin, w których księżniczka Izabela została porwana przez złego władcę Dunder Khana. Chłopcy muszą zrobić wszystko, by ją uratować. Ich śladem podąża Fretka, starająca się przyłapać braci. Dynastia Dunów Narrator: Chiny, rok 1542. Narrator: Dynastia Dunów. (Trwa właśnie smocza parada.) Buford: (Stoi na Baljeecie.) Niech to! Stoję Baljeetowi na ramionach, ale nadal nic nie widzę. Baljeet: Ja też powinienem stać! Fineasz: Głowy do góry ludzie! Ferb i ja wiemy jak temu zaradzić. Wskakujcie. (Buford i Baljeet wskakują na platformę, która następnie się unosi.) Fretka: He! Fineasz i Ferb! Wynalazek bijący zdobycze współczesnej technologii! Mamo! Baljeet: (Stoi na nim Buford.) I znowu na mnie stoisz! Buford: Obciążam kolana. Fineasz: Zobaczcie! To Regent Monogram, a ta dziewczynka to pewnie... Księżniczka Izabela. Księżniczka Izabela: Panie Regencie, kiedy będę mogła poznać tutejsze dzieci? Regent Monogram: Niestety księżniczko to niebezpieczne i raczej niemożliwe, bo Dunder Khan znów jest na wolności. Księżniczka Izabela: Dunder Khan! Stanowczo za długo jest plagą naszego kraju. Regent Monogram: Przyrzekam, że gdy już pokonamy jego wojska, wyprawimy ci najdroższe przyjęcie w historii. Rzecz jasna ty nic za to nie zapłacisz, bo jesteś następczynią tronu. Fretka: Mamo! Musisz zobaczyć co zrobili Fineasz i Ferb. Spójrz! Lawrence: Spójrz! Akrobaci! Linda: Akrobaci, uwielbiam ich popisy. Fretka: Nie mamo patrz tam! (Akrobaci okazują się być wojownikami Dunder Khana.) Lawrence: O nie! Wojownicy Dunder Khana! Buford: Biegnie to tego cesarskiego czegoś! Baljeet: To się nazywa dżao. (Wojownicy porywają księżniczkę.) Regent Monogram: Widzisz księżniczko, dokładnie o tym mó- Aaa! Księżniczka! Fineasz: Buford na dół! Jak najszybciej! Już! (Buford opuszcza platformę.) Regent Monogram: Księżniczka! Księżniczka! Dunder Khan! Ten podstępny i nikczemny... (Obrywa zwojem.) Latający zwój. (Wewnątrz znajduje się rysunek Dunder Khana pokazującego język.) Co za bezczelność! Generał Carl: Czy zarządzić ostateczny atak, panie? Regent Monogram: Nie, nie generale Carl! Natarcie naraziło by księżniczkę jeszcze bardziej. Jaka szkoda, że Mistrz Pepe zstąpił ze ścieżki wojownika i postanowił wieść kontemplacyjny żywot na Niewdrapywalnej Górze Niewdrapywalności! On uratowałby księżniczkę! O gdyby tylko ktoś mu powiedział o naszej niedoli. Fineasz: Ha! Wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Dunder Khan mieszka sobie tu! Księżniczka Izabela: Dunder Khanie! Regent Monogram ci nie daruje! Dunder Khan: Regent Monogram nie zaatakuje, dopóki będę mieć jego księżniczkę. A to da mi niezbędny czas na dokończenie mojej tajnej super broni, dzięki której zawładnę Okręgiem Trzech Prawincji! Wtrącę cię do lochu na wieży, z okna jest przepiękny widok. Oczywiście po drodze zamontowałem mnóstwo pułapek i tylko ja wiem jak ich unikać. (Zgniata go ogromny but.) Haha! O tej chyba zapomniałem. (Staje na stopniu, którym uruchamia miotacz ognia.) A racja, racja! Na tym stopniu nie należy stawać. (Staje na otwartym stopniu i spada do basenu piranii.) Aaaa! Aaaa! Nad wszystkim panuję, tylko chcę...! (Obrywa rękawicą bokserską.) ...Przetestować sprzęt! (Kamera jest skierowana na czubek schodów, ale w oddali słychać jak Dunder Khan uruchamia wiele pułapek.) Działa jak trzeba. (Wchodzi na wieżę.) E zaczekaj! (Chwyta go zębatka, którą natychmiastowo zrywa.) W porząsiu! Jesteśmy na miejscu. W środku są twarda prycza i kilka szczurów, żebyś nie czuła się samotnie. Życzę miłego pobytu. Papa księżniczko! (Księżniczka Izabela wchodzi do lochu, a on zatrzaskuje za nią drzwi.) Widzimy się za... Aaaa! (Wpada w kolejne pułapki.) (Pod górą) Fineasz: Oto i ona! Niewdrapywalna Góra Niewdrrapywalności! Buford: Wiecie czego nie cierpię w Niewdrapywalnej Górze Niewdrapywalniści, że trzeba się przeprawić przez Nieprzekraczalną Rzekę Nieprzekraczalności. Baljeet: Kto nadał im te nazwy? Buford: Ten mądrala, o tam! Pokręcony Skryba Pokręconości. Pokręcony Skryba Pokręconości: Witajcie! Dzień Dobry! Czółkiem! Jak się macie!? Fineasz: Dobra... Ferb, mamy coś do przeprawiania się rzeki? (Ferb wyciąga harpun z plecaka.) Fretka: (Chowa się za drzewem.) Co oni znowu kombinują? (Ferb strzela harpunem w drzewo po drugiej stronie rzeki, a drugi koniec przywiązuje po drugiej. Następnie przyjeżdża w gondolce.) Buford: No i brawo, Jasiu. (Odjeżdżają w gondolce.) Fretka: Yyyh...! (Chłopcy przejeżdżają nad rzeką.) Baljeet: Patrzcie, to chińskie ryby szczęścia. Ale tutaj w Chinach nazywamy je po prostu rybami szczęścia. Fretka: (Przeprawia się przez rzekę po lince od gondoli i przedrzeźnia Baljeeta.) Nazywamy je po prostu rybami... Aaa! (Wpada do rzeki.) (Po drugiej stronie rzeki) Buford: Jak wejdziemy na Niewdrapywalną Górę Niewdrapywalności? Fineasz: Spokojna głowa, Mamy coś, co świetnie się sprawdzi. Fretka: (Chowa się za drzewem i suszy włosy.) Co!? No wiecie! (Wspinają się na górę w lektyce z wielkimi mechanicznymi nogami, a za nimi Fretka wspina się sama.) Fretka: Durna Góra Durnowatości! Pokręcony Skryba Pokręconości: (Wychyla się zza skały.) Prawdę mówiąc to tak najpierw chciałem ją nazwać. (Fretka przez niego spada w dół i krzyczy.) Ojć! Mój błąd! Przepraszam! Wybacz mi proszę! Mea culpa! (Na szczycie góry siedzi Mistrz Pepe i puszcza latawiec. Do niego docierają w końcu chłopcy.) Fineasz: Mistrzu Pepe! To dla nas wielki zaszczyt. (Fineasz i Ferb kłaniają się przed nim.) Buford: Wow! Nie sądziłem, że to będzie dziobak. Baljeet: Fineasz wyjął z plecaka lektykę z mechanicznymi stopami, a ciebie dziwi dziobak. Fineasz: Mistrzu Pepe, Dunder Khan porwał naszą księżniczkę. Tylko ty możesz ją ocalić. (Mistrz Pepe odmawia i terkocze.) Nie zrobisz tego? Dlaczego Mistrzu Pepe?! Co sprawiło, że nie chcesz być już wielkim wojownikiem? (Mistrz Pepe zaczyna falować.) (do Ferba) Co on robi? Ferb: To falowane rozmycie, pewnie przeżywa retrospekcję. Fineasz: Czy wie, że my jej nie widzimy? Czy powinniśmy go zostawić? Nie znam zasad bycia świadkiem retrospekcji. (Pepe przestał falować.) Wrócił już? Wrócił. Sądząc po tym, jak długo wpatrywałeś się w niebo, musisz mieć jakis poważny powód, ale ktoś musi uratować księżniczkę. Skoro nie chcesz iść z nami, wyszkól nas, żebyśmy mogli sami ją ocalić. (Piosenka "Droga Dziobaka") O tak! Czy ci się uda tego nie wiem sam Nie masz ogona przecież tak jak ja Wycisnę z ciebie siódme poty Czy chcesz, czy nie... Wszyscy: Pij! Czy jesteś twardy sprawdzimy wpierw Odpoczniesz później, tutaj nie ma przerw A z jedwabników jedwab otrzymuje się... Wszyscy: Szyj! Bo Droga Dziobaka nie łatwa i kręta jest Każdy oferma to wie Chcesz być dobry to słuchaj mnie! Ale to tylko ogólne wiadomości. Teraz kilka konkretów przydatnych podczas treningu... Biegaj pod górę z pełnymi wiadrami Lataj na linie nad błotem Przy deszczu upadniesz na twarz, na kolana To zawyj i wtedy nie boli... Na kiju stań bez trzymanki Ej, te kwiaty od lat nie są modne Leć na planetę Bagen, poznaj mistrza walki I podnoś głazy siłą własnej woli... Bo Droga Dziobaka nie łatwa i kręta jest Każdy oferma to wie Chcesz być dobry, to słuchaj mnie! Chcesz być dobry, to słuchaj mnie! Fineasz: Na pewno nie pójdziesz z nami, Mistrzu Pepe? Nasz kraj bardzo cię potrzebuje. (Mistrz Pepe znowu zaczyna falować.) Buford: Znów odstawia ten numer. (Chłopcy opuszczają górę.) Wszyscy: Do widzenia, Pepe! (Mistrz Pepe znowu wypuszcza latawiec. W końcu dociera do niego Fretka.) Fretka: (Sapie.) Gdzie oni są!? (Mistrz Pepe zaczyna falować.) Czy nie wiesz, że ja tego nie widzę. Fineasz: Gdy dojdziemy, trzymajmy się razem! Wejdziemy frontowymi drzwiami! (Wpadają do siedziby Dunder Khana.) Buford: Mówiłem, że Baljeet nie umie prowadzić. Fineasz: To już przeszłość. Zostańcie tu i zatrzymajcie strażników. Ja z Ferbem uwolnimy księżniczkę. Buford: Wiemy co robić. Uważajcie na pułapki. (Ferb omija początkowe pułapki, następnie chłopcy biegną na wieżę.) Baljeet: Haja! (Fineasz i Ferb dostają się na wieżę.) Fineasz: Udało się i to bez zadrapania. Dobrze, że zabraliśmy pęcherz jaka. Księżniczko Izabelo, przyszliśmy cię uwolnić. Odsuń się teraz od drzwi. Księżniczka Izabela: (Wypada przez drzwi w ramiona Fineasza.) Mój bohaterze! Fineasz: Bez obaw księżniczko. Zjedźmy po poręczy, będzie bezpieczniej. (Zjeżdżają po poręczy do Buforda i Baljeeta, którzy rozprawili się ze zgrają wojowników.) Święta makrelo! Jak pokonaliście tych wszystkich żołnierzy? Żołnierz: Nic mi nie jest! Buford: To było bardzo proste. (Zaczyna falować.) Fineasz: Nie teraz Buford! Uciekajmy stąd! Buford: Co nie teraz?! Ja tylko faluje to mnie uspokaja. (Uciekają.) Dunder Khan: (Obserwuje ich z wieży.) No proszę, proszę. Jakieś dzieciaki uciekają z moją księżniczką. Uciekają z moją księżniczką! Och! Najwyższy czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. (Wpada do mechanicznego smoka.) Uhahahahahaha! (Wylatuje.) Buford: A co to u licha?! Księżniczka Izabela: To pewnie tajna broń Dunder Khana! Leci w stronę pałacu! Co teraz zrobimy?! Fineasz: Mam pewien pomysł. (Na pałacu) Regent Monogram: Niech to motyla noga! Dunder Khan: (Lata w smoku na pałacem.) Haha! Proszę co można zrobić z pędów bambusa i papieru ryżowego! Regent Monogram: Dunder Khan! Co zrobiłeś z naszą Księżniczką Izabelą? Dunder Khan: T-to nie wasza sprawa! Ale wcale mi nie uciekła, przez co wcale nie musiałem zmieniać swoich planów. Regent Monogram: Ty bestio wcielona! Dunder Khan: Zgadza się! A kim ty jesteś? (Za pomocą smoka pokazuje mu język.) Patrz! Podoba ci się? Montaż języka zajął mi tydzień, ale warto było! (Odlatuje.) Regent Monogram: Carl, padnij! Generał Carl: Nie będę padać na kolana, nie przed.. (Obrywa ogonem smoka.) Auć! O, że takie padnij! Dunder Khan: (Podpala pałac.) Haha! Pora przebudować już ten skansen! Generał Carl: Dłużej już tego nie zniesiemy! Co mamy robić!? Dunder Khan: Poddać się! No co tym razem?! (W oddali pojawia się mechaniczny wojownik z Terakoty.) Wielki Wojownik z Terakoty, takich samych rozmiarów co mój smok?! (Dzieci sterują wojownikiem.) Fineasz: Lewa, prawa! Dunder Khan: Czego on może ode mnie chcieć? O pozycja żurawia. (Wojownik uderza smoka.) Au! Za 400 lat ten cios będzie już przereklamowany. (Smok zieje ogniem w wojownika.) Eh... Jesteś z Terakoty, więc jesteś ognioodporny. Dobra a więc jeden na jednego. (Wojownik chwyta smoka i zaczyna kopać go w brzuch.) Au! A, nie bawię się tak! Regent Monogram: W Japonii zrobiłby furorę. Fretka: Co jest!? Fineasz i Ferb! Mamo! Mamo! (Biegnie do mamy.) Dunder Khan: A! A! (Wojownik policzkuje smoka.) Nie cierpię policzkowania! Au! (Smok upada. W tym czasie wojownik się za nim rozgląda. Smok zaczepia ogonem wojownika, aby się odwrócił, następnie korzysta z okazji i wyjmuje mu klucz z pleców.) Ahahahaha! Mam cię! Baljeet: Zdobył klucz do zwycięstwa! Buford: Zebrało ci się na metafory, skrzacie. Dunder Khan: O, biedne maleństwo, zmęczyłeś się? Więc zaśpiewam ci kołysankę! (Unosi dom, by rzucić nim w wojownika.) Chłopcy: Haaa! Księżniczka Izabela: Fuj! Po co takiemu smokowi włosy pod pachami? Dunder Khan: Następnym razem nie montujcie klucza w takim oczywistym miejscu. Ja ukryłem swój w super tajnym miejscu, które znajdzie tylko wielki wojownik. (Mistrz Pepe przylatuje na paralotni.) Nie! To Pepe Pan Dziobak! (Mistrz Pepe wskakuje do paszczy smoka. Podpiera kijem górną szczękę i podwija język, pod którym jest klucz.) Tylko mi tam niczego nie zepsuj! (Mistrz Pepe terkocze.) Fineasz: Tam jest klucz! (Ferb strzela harpunem w klucz i go wyrywa. Pepe wyskakuje z pyska. Smok spuszcza dom na głowę.) O-oł! Szybko uciekajmy! (Dzieci wyskakują z wojownika. Smok upada na wojownika i niszczy wszystko.) Fretka: (Przyciąga mamę.) Hihihi... Spójrz! (Wskazuje na ruiny.) Linda: Wielki mechaniczny wojownik z Terakoty, czy to aby nie zbyt skomplikowane jak na dzisiejsze czasy? Fretka: No właśnie o to mi chodzi! Księżniczka Izabela: Regencie Monogram! (Przytula go.) Regent Monogram: Księżniczko! Księżniczka Izabela: Co z tym przyjęciem? Regent Monogram: Już się robi. Księżniczka Izabela: Świetnie! (Dunder Khan wychodzi z ruin smoka.) Dunder Khan: Będę musiał wymyślić nowy plan. Generał Carl: (Wkłada na jego palce chińską pułapkę na palce.) Prezent od Regenta Monograma. (Odchodzi.) Dunder Khan: Jak ja tego nie cierpię. (Obrywa zwojem z rysunkiem Regenta Monograma pokazującego język w środku.) Ktoś powie, że sam tego chciałem. Regent Monogram: Hehe! Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Być może kiedyś znajdziemy sposób, by barbarzyńcy nie plądrowali naszego pięknego kraju. Księżniczka Izabela: Wiecie co, z tego można by zrobić wielki mur. Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy robić jutro. (Wiele lat później, Fineasz i Ferb stoją na murze.) Fineasz: Trwało to dłużej niż zakładałem. Ferb: Ale to wspaniały mur. Fineasz: Tak! No, to co będziemy robić jutro. (Ferb odchodzi.) Tylko żartuję. Odpocznijmy. Co powiesz na partyjkę Mahjonga? (Napisy końcowe - piosenka "Droga Dziobaka") Ej, te kwiaty od lat nie są modne Leć na planetę Bagen, poznaj mistrza walki I podnoś głazy siłą własnej woli... Bo Droga Dziobaka nie łatwa i kręta jest Każdy oferma to wie Chcesz być dobry, to słuchaj mnie! Chcesz być dobry, to słuchaj mnie! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3